


The Science of Seduction

by Beetlebabe



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beetlebabe/pseuds/Beetlebabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim admits to being naturally curious about science. Jaime admits to being naturally curious about Tim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Science of Seduction

It all started when Jaime found the book on the edge of Tim's dresser, wedged between a photo album and the wall. Tim almost made to intercept him, but it was too late: Jaime held the book gently, like it was something precious, sacred.

"I can't believe it," he said. "This is Hunter's treatise on interdimensional travel. I've only read excerpts online!" He flipped through it, urgently, gaze darting over the pages.

"Do you want to borrow it?" Tim asked. "I'm not really... I only got it because when Batman came back, I wanted to know how. I'm just... naturally curious about science, I guess."

Jaime looked up at Tim as though seeing him for the first time. It was like a great light being turned on, and Tim felt suddenly uncomfortable and strange, like the Scarab was looking out through Jaime's eyes.

"So am I," he said.

Thirty seconds later they were heaving for breath, pressed close against the wall of Tim's bedroom. Tim's hands were in Jaime's hair--Jaime's were carefully setting the book down on the desk. Then his hands moved to Tim's chest, mapping out his scars and tense muscles, moving as though Tim were a particularly difficult puzzle he could unlock through touch alone. Tim made a strangled, amused sort of noise, and Jaime tugged at the buttons of his shirtfront.

"Mine are easier to undo," he said, when Tim made to unzip his jeans. They melted away at his touch. Tim raised his eyebrows, and Jaime said, "Are you sure you want to know? It's kind of gross."

"Tell me," Tim said,dropping to his knees. Jaime shivered as Tim's hands trailed down to his hipbones, and told him.

"Don't know how that can work, really," Tim said some time later, pausing for a moment to sit back for air. Jaime tried not to make a whine of protest. It didn't help that the scarab was watching this all with an air of extreme amusement. It'll tell Milagro next, he thought, before he felt Tim's -tongue- and -seriously,- if he knew being in the Teen Titans was going to end up like this he would have signed up months ago--

They can't kiss, after--not directly, though Tim sucked on Jaime's neck, his chest, as he explained between breaths Rip Hunter's short guide to the Multiverse. Jaime responded with Ted Kord's theory of time-space travel, with footnotes by Booster Gold, while he tugged at Tim, pressed close, Tim shifting and rubbing under him like a river, like a tide. When Jaime held Tim's head in his arms and whispered the secret of instantaneous space-time travel in his ear, Tim grabbed his shoulders convulsively and bit his shoulder to hide a moan.

They sprawled languid on Tim's bedroom floor.

"Wow," said Jaime.

"Let's never speak of this again," said Tim.

"Oh no," Jaime said, running a hand up Tim's thigh. "You're a full-out nerd, now, Tim. There's no going back."

Tim just gave him his narrow, cynical look in return, but he couldn't help but think that this time, Jaime Reyes was entirely in the right.


End file.
